herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kotaro Minami
Kotaro Minami (南 光太郎 Minami Kōtarō) is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Black and it's sequel, Kamen Rider Black RX. He has appeared as the title character in both series. Starting with Kamen Rider Decade and continuing onto the later crossover movies, there are two Kotaro Minamis who are independently Black and RX. Kotaro is portrayed by Tetsuo Kurata. Biography Kotaro was born on the day of a solar eclipse, along with his stepbrother Nobuhiko Akizuki, within the same hospital. Gorgom noticed this, and both brothers were entitled heirs to their leader, the Creation King's throne. After Kotaro's parents both died (when Kotaro was around 3 years old) as a result of an apparent accident, Prof. Akizuki then adopted Kotaro alongside Nobuhiko as if they were brothers. On the night of their 19th birthday, they were captured by Gorgom and were remade into cyborgs and infused with King Stones. Kotaro received the "Stone of the Sun" to become Century King Black Sun (世紀王ブラックサン Seikiō Burakku San?). However before the final brainwashing Soichiro Akizuki interrupted the final stage of the process with Kotaro barely escaping, he met Battle Hopper who helps him escape from Gorgom and they finally got away from them. Having been pursued by Gorgom after his escape, Kotaro discovers his newfound ability to turn into a grasshopper humanoid as a result of their surgery, along with his newfound super strength and cyborg abilities. After receiving a letter from Soichiro, Kotaro secretly meets with his foster father and learns the truth about his childhood. Soichiro reveals to Kotaro that he agreed to join Gorgom in order to receive funding for his archaeological research in exchange for Kotaro and Nobuhiko to be operated on during their 19th birthdays. When Kotaro's father had refused to join the organization, Gorgom had him and Kotaro's mother assassinated. After Prof. Akizuki is killed by five of Gorgom's Spider Mutants, Kotaro transforms once again and takes the title of "Kamen Rider Black." He then vows vengeance against Gorgom and seeks to rescue Nobuhiko from their clutches. As Black, Kotaro gains support from Nobuhiko's younger sister, Kyoko, as well as Nobuhiko's girlfriend Katsumi. He would often be found working part-time with the two girls at the Capitola café. He would also gain allies in the fight against Gorgom, such as Interpol officer Ryusuke Taki and Gorgom's own Whale Mutant. Eventually Kotaro reunites with Nobuhiko; however, Nobuhiko was converted into the perfected Century King, Shadow Moon. In their fight, just when Kotaro was winning the fight, the Creation King temporarily turned Nobuhiko back into human form again. This caused Kotaro to lose the fight as Nobuhiko turned back into Shadow Moon and launched a surprise attack. He then tried to convince Shadow Moon that Earth belongs to all living things and was landed a finishing blow. As he turned back into human form thus causing Shadow Moon to hesitate and decide against taking Kotaro's King Stone, Kotaro was killed and his family had to evacuate from Gorgom's reign over Japan. Eventually Black was resurrected and fought his way through hordes of monsters until fighting Shadow Moon and unwillingly defeating him. Kotaro was then mercilessly taunted by Shadow Moon who told him that he shall feel regret for the rest of his life knowing that he killed his best friend and step-brother Nobuhiko. Despite these cruel words, Kotaro told Shadow Moon to stay alive so they can later escape together. Using the Satan Sabre used by Shadow Moon, Black then fought against the Creation King of Gorgom and destroyed him. The base soon started to self destruct which prevented him from getting Shadow Moon out to safety. Kotaro then looked at the ruins while saying Nobuhiko's name. With the Gorgom defeated, Kotaro visited the Capitola bar before leaving for unknown parts. ''Kamen Rider Black RX'' After the defeat of Gorgom, Kotaro is left homeless until he is taken in by the Sahara family. He became a helicopter pilot for his new family's business due to their connections, beginning a new life for himself. Unfortunately, Kotaro was abducted into the Crisis Empire mother-ship. The Crisis Empire was aware of his identity as Black and gave him an offer to join them. Kotaro refused and fought back but was incapacitated when his King Stone was broken, leaving him powerless. He was ejected into space to float aimlessly until the sun's radiation altered his King Stone. When Kotaro entered Earth's atmosphere, he miraculously survives and immediately discovers that he had gained a new power in the shape of an evolved rider form. With his new power, Kotaro engaged the Crisis Empire forces as Kamen Rider Black RX. Kotaro's campaign was long and grueling. In one instance, his adoptive sister Hitomi is kidnapped by Maribaron into the Demon World in a plot to make her the Crisis Empire's only living heir. Kotaro attempts to rescue her using Deathgaron, only to discover a trap set by Maribaron. Deathgaron kills Hitomi, but in his grief and sorrow, RX invokes a new Rider power, RoboRider. Using his power, RoboRider fatally wounds Deathgaron before learning that the Hitomi killed was a fake and the real one was being taken to the Valley of Miracles. On his journey, he meets Joe the Haze who is under the control of Nexticker, freeing him before they and Shigeru Sahara are captured by Maribaron and Princess Karuoniya. It was after they break free that Kotaro realizes the princess is Hitomi, who was abducted to replace the real princess who died and was force grown by the nearby waterfall. When he attempts to restore Hitomi's memory, Kotaro is forced to surrender when Triplon captured Shigeru and Joe. Kotaro was then placed into a room with a hole designed to counter his abilities as both RX and RoboRider for a slow and painful death. His rage to save those he loves invokes another new form, Bio Rider. After killing Triplon, with Shigeru's help, Kotaro succeeded in having Hitomi regain her memory as she and the other kidnapped girls are returned to their original ages by the people who originally resided in the valley. With only Joe and the Sahara kids knowing his identity, Kotaro and his friends return to Earth. During the middle of the series, Shadow Moon mysteriously returns to seek revenge against him, shortly after, Shadow Moon was finally defeated when RX thrust the Revolcane through Shadow Moon's King Stone, seemingly effectively turning him good shortly before he died after saving two kids. With a sorrowful look of sadness as he saw Nobuhiko's corpse, Kotaro remembered Shadow Moon's actions and decided that in the end, Shadow Moon truly turned back into Nobuhiko as he swore in his heart that he would defeat the Crisis Empire and bucked up his determination. He then carried the now human form Nobuhiko's body to presumably bury him. In the finale, he was helped by the 10 veteran Kamen Riders to destroy the Crisis Empire. ''Kamen Rider: Run All Over the World'' In the film, the Crisis Empire devise a plan to defeat Kotaro Minami by reverting him back to his old form of Kamen Rider Black and sending out several revived monsters after him. However, Kamen Rider Black is assisted by another RX, who used a time warp to help his past self. The two are joined by RX's alternate forms of Robo Rider and Bio Rider, and the four Kamen Riders combine their powers to defeat the revived monsters. ''Kamen Rider Decade'' In Kamen Rider Decade, a two episode arc features two different Kotaro Minamis - one from a world where he is Black RX, and one where he remains Black. The two even encounter each other. In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Black and Black RX appear together again, both portrayed by Tetsuo Kurata. After the battle, RX is one of the few past Riders shown to demorph into his human form, looking identical to the Kotaro Minami from the World of Black RX; Black never appears in his civilian form in the film. Official material related to the movie, like the pamphlet distributed alongside its theatrical showing, make it clear that Black RX is the original character, but Black is another Kotaro Minami who never became Black RX. In the manga adaptation of All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, based on the original script when the movie was planned to be the original ending of the TV series, Black, with V3 and Super-1 fight Decade, Diend and Kuuga in the final round of the Rider Battle as in the movie. When defeated Black, V3, and Super-1 expresses sadness that he "erased the Riders and can't meet them any more." Later, also like in the movie, all Riders return to fight Dai-Shocker. Bishum/Sayo Kadoya zaps Yuusuke into Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate and he fights Decade. Shadow Moon knows who Black RX is. The other Riders stand back and BLACK says Decade needs to fight this one alone. After Tsukasa gets through to Sayo, Black RX comes to save her from Nobuhiko Tsukikage/Shadow Moon and it is he who destroys the Stone of the Earth. After this appearance, all following crossovers which featured All Riders would go on to feature Black and Black RX as separate independent characters, even while both continue to be the original Kotaro Minami, with the difference that one seemingly didn't go through the events of Black RX, without giving any specific explanation regarding it, not even in official extra materials. ''Let's Go Kamen Riders'' A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived Riders that came after him, including Black and RX, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Black and most other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", while RX hopped into his Ridron, together all Riders rammed into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all with the All Rider Break. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders ''Super Hero Taisen'' Kamen Rider Black appeared in a flashback where he was part of the group of Riders defeated by Gokai Red along with Hibiki, G3-X, Knight, Zolda, and Gatack. Both Black and RX, as separate heroes, were among the "All Rider" force during the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which resulted in the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai joining forces to defeat both Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. During the battle, Black RX is shown defeating a Gormin. Afterwards, a separate Kamen Rider Black joined forces with the Hikari Sentai MaskmanIcon-crosswiki, as they protected Earth in the same year, and launched an attack against the revived Shadow Moon and General Jark. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen ''Super Hero Taisen Z'' Black RX was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and AkarengerIcon-crosswiki that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the Space Crime Syndicate MadouIcon-crosswiki. The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After Demon King PsychoIcon-crosswiki was destroyed and the battle was finally over, RX appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z ''Kamen Rider Taisen'' How BLACK and RX are separate again, remained unknown, either both are from different A.R. Worlds or the original Kotaro Minami himself and an A.R. world counterpart. They are first appeared attacking Tsukasa and Shotaro to take a young boy, Shu Aoi, with them, and telling the Heisei Riders are now a nuisance to Showa Riders. With Tsukasa escaping with Shu, Joker fends off both BLACKs until Baron arrived to aid Joker, defeating his RX half with a Punish Mash/Rider Kick combo, though BLACK manage to escape with the help of Amazon and Super-1, with the two Showa Riders beating Baron when he protects Joker from a Rider Kick/Great Slice combo. In a final round between Heisei and Showa sides, BLACK aids one of the Seven Legendary Showa Kamen Riders, replacing Stronger, when the latter is defeated by Kabuto. He faces Kamen Rider Joker, with the two Riders taking each other out with their Rider Kicks. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai ''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' He and his senior Riders, Takeshi Hongo and Shiro Kazami are one of the three main Showa Riders in this movie. He remains BLACK after Shocker alters the timeline into making Kamen Rider 3 exist. In a trailer, He is first seen protecting the kids who resisted from Shocker and its brainwashed agents, Kiriko and Kamen Rider Drive. Though damaged by Drive when he took a stray attack from Drive that would have hurt the kids, Kotaro managed to make Shinnosuke remember who he is and regain his original timeline memories back. He then rescued Kiriko from falling at a great height after some Shocker members attempted to kill her when they learned that Shinnosuke didn't follow orders and regained his original memories. Back in Drive Pit, they discuss about the existence of Kamen Rider 3, known as "Rider who should never have existed" after Shocker altered the timeline. While they're conversing, Shocker minions surrounded Shinnosuke, Kotaro and their allies, but the managed to escape from them separately. Later, he somehow regains his powers as Black RX, during Rider Grand Prix RX defends Drive from Mashin Chaser while he drives Ridoron. Later on he, Drive and most of the good Riders start their final battle against Shocker with the help of a Super Sentai Team Shuriken Sentai NinningerIcon-crossw. Powers and Abilities * Rider Punch and Rider Kick: The primary killer moves in the entire series were the and which is charged with King Stone Energy at the right fist and the right foot. After delivering either one or both moves to any monsters, they would be engulfed in flames before finally destroyed. Kamen Rider Black discovered his weakness when he was fighting a Crab monster. His Rider Punch had no effect on the monster due to its strong shell. To increase his capabilities, Kamen Rider Black trained himself to find a new killer move to destroy the monster. While training, he discovered a new Rider Punch which was more effective and more deadly. These stronger variations of Rider Punch & Rider Kick gave out stronger force of light and were more blinding. The difference between the new and the old moves were that the new ones required Kamen Rider Black to touch his knees before hitting his enemies. * Rider Chop: Though not used by Black for finishing off monsters, this move can slice through most materials, and the series mentions that it can cut through 100mm of solid steel. * Multi-Eye: His eyes would glow and the functions were to see monsters' movements in the dark and to detect their weaknesses. * Sensoring Ears: The triangular structures on both sides of his head would glow purple and the function was to hear voices and sounds from far away. * Rider Sensor: Kamen Rider Black's antennas would move to detect monsters which were moving too fast to be seen. * Power Stripes: His Yellow-Red-Yellow bands on his neck and wrists would glow to repel any monsters' sticky fluids or goo on his body. * Dragon Shoot: A move only seen in episode 16. The Dragon Shoot was taught by the Interpol Agent, Ryusuke Taki. Ryusuke threw the Ultra Quartz (a wanted object in the episode) towards Kamen Rider Black where he quickly jumped and kicked it with one foot. * King Stone Flash: Perhaps the most powerful technique. By shouting out "King Stone Flash", Kamen Rider Black could fire a burst of energy from his belt. It worked every time to fend off the villains; whether it's the High Priests or even the powerful Shadow Moon. In Kamen Rider Decade, however, it was shown that the King Stone Flash is able to take out several Crisis minions. Equipment King Stone The King Stone is Kamen Rider Black's means of transformation. Embedded upon the center of his belt is the artifact called the Stone of the Sun. In order to transform, Kotaro uses an arm twisting pose, then shouting "Henshin!" The King Stone is revealed in a red flash, materializing with the belt. With the intensity of several red & white flashes, Kotaro's body first evolves into a grasshopper-like mutant exoskeleton before refining itself into Kamen Rider Black. King Stone is also means of charging several energies to perform his signature attacks. Later Kotaro's King Stone evolved into Sunriser evolvin him into Kamen Rider Black RX Satan Sabre The Satan Sabre is a weapon created for use by the Century Kings. Initially used by Shadow Moon, Black, being a Century King himself, has the ability to use the weapon. Black used it in the finale to damage Shadow Moon's King Stone in their final confrontation and once again to ultimately kill the Creation King. Battle Hopper The Battle Hopper is a living motorcycle created by Gorgom, made specifically for the upcoming Creation Kings Black Sun and Shadow Moon. The Battle Hopper has the ability to heal its own wounds if damaged, and can stand on its own if knocked over. His special move is the Dynamic Smash, a body slam attack that is executed at full speed. Before the finale, Battle Hopper was later stolen by Shadow Moon and dies in the final episode, but would later be resurrected as Acrobatter in response to Black's evolution to Black RX. Road Sector The Road Sector is a motorcycle created by Yoichi Daimon for Gorgom. The Road Sector is a prototype made with the intention of making it a mass-produced vehicle for their mutant soldiers, but instead it became Kamen Rider Black's second Rider Machine. The Road Sector has a special function called the Attack Shield that shields the rider from harm. In this mode, the Road Sector can perform its special ramming maneuver, the Sparkling Attack. The Road Sector can travel at the speed of 500 kilometers per hour with its 1,515 horsepower engine. The Attack Shield is activated at the speed of 800 km/h, which enables the Road Sector to reach the maximum speed of 960 kilometers per hour to perform the Sparkling Attack. Ridoron is a high-speed car created by Kotaro based on the blueprints given to him by Prof. Walter, a scientist on one of the colonies the Crisis Empire set up. Though immobile at first, Kotaro brought Ridoron into the cave of the Kujira Mutant where he was brought back to life in Kamen Rider Black. Able to reach speeds up to 1500 km (932 mph), Ridoron can travel over land and sea and has two extendable mandibles on the front used to smash obstacles or ram into enemies. Like Acro Batter, it is highly intelligent and can speak. Gallery 73ed57fbgw1euw5ery6usj20qo0hgwf3.jpg 73ed57fbgw1euw5etgpq8j20ox0hsmy0.jpg RX Taisen GP.png Orangelion-super-hero-taisen-gp-rider-3-sd-003c4160-mp4 snapshot 00-59-34 2015-08-26 05-51-48.jpg CS4jXgZVEAAVfYi.jpg CldF17fUgAApJzP.jpg CldF2h0UkAM1fy4.jpg CldF4JzVAAALghu.jpg Rider-rev-xmas orig.jpg 366fcc29e28ef71ab2ca97acf1c92a3f.jpg Cebw7lSWQAIhgcJ.jpg CDr7LfSUMAA u04.jpg M28292296174 1.jpg O0678096014135459556.jpg See also *Dex Stewart - Kotaro's American counterpart in Saban's Masked Rider, the US adaption of Kamen Rider Black RX. Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Martial Artists Category:Big Good Category:Superheroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:The Chosen One Category:Leaders Category:Damsels Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Category:Nurturer Category:Wrathful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Protectors Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Teenagers Category:Self-Aware Category:The Messiah Category:Voice of Reason Category:Scapegoat Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Sophisticated Category:Genius Category:Wise Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Outright Category:The Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Martyr Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Honorable Category:Adventurers Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Tricksters Category:Dreaded Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Strategists Category:Siblings Category:Chaste Category:Stalkers Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Nemesis Category:Global Protection Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Paragon Category:Hope Bringer Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Titular Category:Falsely Accused Category:Mutated